


Cash Kitten

by starryadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Sugar Mommy, catradora, dom catra, sub adora, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora
Summary: Adora needs money and Catra is happy to provide...as long as she keeps her end of the deal.Yeah this is just a bad oneshot where Catra is a sugar mommy lmao.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 326





	Cash Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot lol. find my oneshots book on Wattpad (sweet-peachy) or follow my tumblr (sweet-adora) 💓

Adora grimaced. College was harder than she thought it would be. It wasn't the constant notes or early classes or even the nearly impossible-to-pass tests. 

It was the financial aspects. 

At first, she had nothing to worry about. She'd gotten a scholarship for softball, but it didn't pay for her entire college. And once you add up the textbooks, dorm living fees, and meal plans, college proved to be more expensive than she'd thought. 

"What's wrong, Adora?" Her roommate, Glimmer chimed in, sitting on her bed with her head rested in the palms of her hands. "You look stressed." 

"I ammmmm." She groaned, laying back on her own bed. "Tuition is too damn much." 

"Adora, you know that my mom would be happy to-"

"Glimmer, that's a really generous offer, but I'm not taking any of your money...I-I'll figure something out." 

The short girl sighed softly. "Okay, but my offer still stands..." 

It was nearly midnight. Adora was desperate. 

Clinging to her computer, she and Glimmer began to create a profile. 

"This is a dumb idea, Adora." 

"I'm full of dumb ideas - now make me sound sexy!" 

"Are you sure getting a sugar mommy is what you want?" 

"Glimmer, I work 2 jobs already and am still barely covering half of it. I need this." 

"This website is so sketchy." 

Adora just shrugged, typing her interests in. "Help me sound like a sexy blonde princess, Glim." She begged with huge eyes. 

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the laptop and began to create a bio for the dating website. 

🌸 adora 🌸  
🌸 19 🌸  
🌸 lesbian 🌸  
🌸 looking for a good time and cash ;) 🌸 

Adora stared at the bio. "Looking for a good time and cash? That sounds so...not me." 

"That's the point." Glimmer laughed. "You gotta be straightforward and honest with them. You want money, huh?" 

"Well duh." 

Glimmer nodded. "Play the part, Adora. Hopefully you won't get some creepy guy pretending to be a rich lesbian - now let me just upload some cute photos of you aaaaaand..." she pressed the key. "Bam! You're all set!" 

Adora groaned and fell back onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

The next morning was a Saturday; no classes for them. 

Glimmer had left to go to the mall with Bow. They'd invited Adora along, but the girl wanted to stay in. 

The blonde athlete stared at the computer screen, playing a game when she got notification from the website. 

1 new message from: Cash Kitten ✨ 

Cash Kitten ✨: Hey Babygirl  
Cash Kitten ✨: How are you doing? 

Adora bit her lip and checked the profile. 

\- Cash Kitten -  
• 21 years old  
• lesbian  
• looking for a sugar baby to exchange pics with 

Adora checked them pictures and was shocked to see that she wasn't hideous. 

In fact, the woman was actually sexy. In one, she wore a suit for some formal looking dance. In another, she was flexing at the gym. 

Quickly, Adora ran a search through the web to make sure it wasn't a catfish...when nothing came up, she made a move. 

🌸 Adora 🌸: hi :) i'm doing good!!! how about you??? 

It made Adora cringe to type like that, but if it helped her out, she didn't mind... 

Cash Kitten ✨: I saw that you were looking for money  
Cash Kitten ✨: I think we can help each other out here...  
Cash Kitten ✨: So here's the deal. I want us to cut the bullshit. I know what you want, you know what I want. One picture sent to me = $100 to your Venmo account. If you're a good girl and do what I ask, I may raise the price. 

🌸 Adora 🌸: great because i cannot keep up this enthusiastic typing. what do you want me to send first? 

Cash Kitten ✨: We'll start out slow, Princess.  
Cash Kitten ✨: A simple bra pic first and I'll Venmo you $500 just cause ;) 

🌸 Adora 🌸: wow, that's a lot of money 

Cash Kitten ✨: Well I like to make sure my girls are kept happy and spoiled. I'm waiting...

Adora bit her lip, feeling a heat between her legs. She loved the confidence she radiated through the computer. 

She immediately locked the door and closed the blinds of the dorm, stripping down into the full length mirror. 

She stared at her body. Her stomach was toned with nice abs. She had a bit of muscle from all of the sports she played. Her legs looked strong. She finally took a deep breath. 

She looked down at the gray sports bra she had on and knew that that wouldn't do. 

Digging through her drawers, she finally found a lacy pink bra that she'd forgotten all about. 

She then grabbed her phone and began to take pictures from every angle, showing off her cleavage and trying to make a face that didn't make her look like a complete dork. 

Finally, she settled on a picture she liked, deleting the other 57 that didn't make the cut. 

Adora uploaded the picture to her laptop and almost immediately was sent a notification on her phone. 

$500 has been added to your account. 

So it wasn't a scam. Cash Kitten was serious...

Adora smirked and checked her new message. 

Cash Kitten ✨: Damn  
Cash Kitten ✨: I definitely have a thing for blondes now  
Cash Kitten ✨ : Tell me though...are you a freak? 

🌸 adora 🌸 : define freak...do you mean 'i'm a sexual deviant who's into weird kinks' freak or the 'i stick fish sticks up my nose like a walrus to make my friends laugh' freak 

Cash Kitten ✨: The first one  
Cash Kitten ✨: What kind of kinks are you into? Don't be shy, Princess  
Cash Kitten ✨: bondage, bimbofication, choking, light bdsm, harsh bdsm...you name it 

🌸 adora 🌸: i've never really tried anything like that before... i'm a virgin 

Adora normally didn't admit to things like that. Society seemed to hate women no matter what. If you were a virgin, you were labeled a 'prude' and if you had sex, you were labeled a 'whore'. 

There was no way to win. 

But Cash Kitten, or whatever her real name was, seemed trustworthy. Of course, Adora knew about stranger danger and online predators, but she felt comfort in the anonymity.

Cash Kitten ✨: a virgin? why didn't you say so, baby?  
Cash Kitten ✨: if you're new at all of this, we can go slow. i know i can be a bit,,,bold sometimes. your comfort and consent always comes first. 

🌸 adora 🌸: i like that you're so bold...and that makes me feel good :) i'd like to go slow if that's okay with you. 

Over the course of the next month, the two texted whenever they got the chance. 

They'd soon switched to texts and phone calls. 

Adora realized what was happening...she was falling for the woman. And she didn't even know her real name. 

Something about her seemed familiar...that voice...she knew it from somewhere. 

Sighing, Adora tossed her hair up and got ready for work, putting on her uniform and making her way to their local Starbucks, where she worked as a barista. 

With money coming in day by day, she really didn't need the job, but she liked to have a backup plan just in case...

The barista tied the green apron around her waist and prepared for a long shift of pouring drinks and dealing with rude customers. 

That's when she saw it. There was a girl typing on a laptop...and she looked strangely familiar...

Adora looked over to get a closer look, causing the lady she was supposed to be making a drink for to raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Caramel latte for Catra!" Another barista called out, setting the drink on the counter. 

And that's when she stood up, a glimmer in her heterochromatic eyes as she walked over swiftly. 

Adora's eyes widened. It was her! 

She could tell that Catra was just as shocked as she was. 

"What are you doing here?" Both women said in unison. 

"I-I work here...why are you here?" 

"I live around here..." Catra said, her colorful eyes wide. "I didn't know you went to college here!" 

"You never asked!" Adora said, still in shock. "Wow..." 

Catra soon regained herself. "I usually come through the drive-thru, but today I had a business report to write." 

"That's why your voice is familiar!" Adora said with wide eyes. "I never work the windows, but I always hear the customers..." 

Catra smirked a bit. "I didn't know I lived so close to my princess...what are the odds?" 

"Adora!" The manager yelled. "Talk to your friend later! This kind lady wants a muffin!"

Adora fought hard not to roll her eyes. The manager was nicknamed Shadow Weaver because of how angry and rude she could get. 

Catra grinned. "Well, text me when you get off of work, Princess. I think the two of us could have a lot of fun later at my penthouse..." 

With that, she grabbed her coffee and sauntered our the door, Adora still in shock. 

God, she was gonna be horny for the rest of the day...


End file.
